


Fluff Warms the Heart

by Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Genie_of_the_Fourth_Wall
Summary: Fluffy one-shots for the MLFlufffiction Challenge. Enjoy the sweetness!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to the Miraculous Ladybug Flufffiction challenge! I'll be updating this everyday until the challenge is over (hopefully I can stay consistent), so enjoy!
> 
> Thur. Nov 10th - Cuddles

One of the things Marinette appreciated the most about Alya was her tendency to push Marinette out of her comfort zone. The class had been assigned a research project over the weekend. They had to split into pairs and create a presentation. Marinette immediately turned to Alya, her go-to partner for group assignments. However, Alya had already paired up with Nino. Nino turned to Adrian with a sheepish grin.

"Sorry dude. Maybe you and Marinette could work together. I don’t think she has a partner."

"Sure, that sound great! Are you okay with that, Marinette?" Adrien asked. Marinette glanced at Nino and Alya. She saw Alya wink at her, and she knew they set her up.

"Okay," Marinette managed to squeak out. Though she was becoming more confident around her crush, she was a bit caught off-guard.

"Awesome! Luckily, I'm free this Saturday. Does four sound good to you?"

"Sure. We can work at my house. My parents keep asking me to invite you back over," Marinette said the last part without thinking. _Ack! Was that a weird thing to say? Is he going to think that’s creepy? Geez, why did I say that?_ However, Adrien just seemed surprised.

"Really!? That’s really kind of them..." Adrien looked touched. Marinette let out a small sigh of relief. Finally, the bell rang.

"Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow!" Marinette said.

"See you then!" Adrien replied, leaving the classroom.

"You two have fun!" Alya giggled.

* * *

 

Saturday afternoon came, and the two worked on the project. However, they still had a long way to go by the time it was dark out.

"Adrien, shouldn't you go home soon? We can always finish the project another time," Marinette asked. Truthfully, she was having a great time hanging out with him, but she didn't want him to get in trouble.

"No, I’m don’t think I have much free time tomorrow afternoon, and I'm absolutely booked for next few weeks because of photoshoots. We have to get this done today... Oh, I know! I could stay overnight! Er, if that's okay?"

"U-um... Y-you'd have to ask my p-parents. And i-is your dad o-okay with that?" Marinette stammered, blushing. Okay, she was not expecting for this to happen.

"Dad's out of the country for business, and I'm sure I can convince Natalie. I'll go sort things out."

Marinette's parents agreed to let Adrien stay, and the Gorilla dropped off some necessities half an hour later. By the time the two of them finished the project, it was past midnight.

"So, do you want to go to sleep?" Marinette asked.

"No, not yet... This is my first sleepover. I think we should do something fun before that. Want to play some video games?" Adrien asked.

"Sure! I’ll get out the controllers."

After the two set up the system, they wrapped themselves in blankets and settled down to play. They gathered the remaining snacks Sabine had brought up much earlier. The two chose a game in which the world was made out of yarn and fabric. As they progressed through the first few levels, Adrien moved closer to Marinette. Marinette blushed, but continued to play.

"This game is really peaceful, huh?" Adrien said, stifling a yawn.

"You know, you can go to sleep whenever you want."

"No way! I don't get to do things like this that often. Both staying up late and hanging out with friends. I'm always so busy, y'know? Plus, if I got bags under my eyes, dad would be pretty mad. Besides, playing this game with you is _sew_ much fun!"

Marinette blinked. Now Adrien was making puns? She already got enough as Ladybug. "Did you really just do that?"

"Of course I did. I have so much _material_ to work with." Adrien grinned.

"This was a horrible idea," Marinette said, deadpan.

Working together, the pair managed to beat the first boss. Marinette attacked the dragon while Adrien provided support. They managed to unlock the bonus levels of the first world. Adrien and Marinette continued on their journey, with occasional yawning throughout their conversation. After awhile, Marinette rested her head on Adrien’s shoulder. Half asleep, the two of them snuggled closer together. Finally, they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Marinette? You didn't answer your phone, so I just came over to-" Alya stopped talking the moment she saw the sleeping couple. Holding back laughter, she took a picture on her phone and sent it to Nino.

**Look at how precious they are <3**

Less than a minute later, she received a response.

**Do you think they're finally a thing? Took them long enough.**

**IKR? I reaaally want to ask them, but I think I'all leave them alone for now. They look cozy.**

**We could hang out ;)**

**You got it**


End file.
